Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods and processes for preparing [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-a]pyridines, including those useful as cancer treatment agents and compositions, and for preparing precursors thereof. The disclosure includes stereospecific methods and processes.
Description of Related Technology
Some [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-a]pyridines are useful in treatment of diseases such as cancer, in particular gastric, esophageal, NSCLC, melanoma and pancreatic cancer.
PCT publications WO08/008539 and WO09/091374, each of which is incorporated herein by reference, describe triazolopyridines and some processes of preparing them.